Various types of drawer guides for supporting and guiding a drawer of an appliance, desk or cabinet are well known. The known drawer guides are typically molded from a plastic material to define generally a drawer mounting track on which the drawer is placed. Known drawer guides also include components for mounting the drawer guide to a panel on the appliance, desk or cabinet. The known components for mounting the drawer guide to the panel include complex mounting brackets and the use of fasteners. Although known drawer guides have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, problems do exist with respect to such drawer guides and specifically the known components for mounting the drawer guides to the panel of the appliance, desk or cabinet. For instance, the drawer guides using the complex mounting components can be difficult to assemble onto the panel. In addition, because of the use of these complex mounting components, the drawer guide can have a relatively high manufacturing and assembly cost.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known problems and disadvantages with existing drawer guides.